


The Most Beautiful Maiden

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Love of a Queen [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Jealousy, Mention of sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili had a special gift for the most beautiful maiden in Ered Luin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chocolate
> 
> The return of female!Thorin! I hope this won't be the last because it's kinda fun :) Also I originally planned chocolate bars but a quick google search told me that it's originally drunk instead of eaten, so I made this instead. Enjoy!

She loved him. He knew it for sure. She said it in not so many words-well, she didn’t say it at all, actually, but still he was confident in this. He hadn’t known her for very long and there were many things to learn about her habits and personality, but Kili knew Thorin loved him.

Kili had accepted the fact that Thorin would likely never show her affection openly. In private, she’s more relaxed, smiling gently and making jokes unexpectedly and let her fingers wander aimlessly on his body on few very happy occasions. Kili wasn’t greedy. He knew better than to demand more. He knew he was lucky to be allowed access into Thorin’s private life. He knew it was a privilege to be kept close to Thorin and to bring pleasure to her. Kili smiled at the memory of uncountable nights between his King’s legs, making her moan and writhe in passion, satisfying her in any way she wanted. He was the only one granted this honor after many decades of solitude (Thorin wouldn’t admit it but Kili knew how to make people talk) and he was grateful for it. He wouldn’t ask for more evidence of affection from Thorin, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t show his adoration toward her.

Kili wandered around the marketplace, searching for something to gift his hard-working King. Thorin had been busy with work lately. Stress and exhaustion were slowly wearing her down. She’s more irritable than normal, leaving even Kili to carefully navigate his way around her. He knew, however, that pain wasn’t her intention and he wanted to show her that he completely understood and didn’t mind.

There were some things to keep in mind when searching for a gift for the King. Thorin didn’t like feminine things. Flowers, pretty dresses, laces, and beautiful but pointless ornaments didn’t interest her. She did own a few beautiful dresses for official events but generally prefer simpler ones, those proven to be durable, as if she was expecting to go on a journey any moment.

As a king, she’s used to having a certain standard in her lifestyle. Her possessions were all specially created for her, designed and made with utmost care by the best craftsmen using the best materials in the whole of Middle Earth. She could appreciate simpler things in life, but it couldn’t be denied that she’s surrounded by luxury. Kili couldn’t allow her to settle for cheap trinkets made haphazardly by unskilled hands.

Thorin was also much older than the lasses Kili had known in the past. Unlike them, she was considerably less interested in current trends. She was more interested in something classic, something that would last a long time. She didn’t try to stand out among the crowd with the latest craze; she stood out among her subjects with natural authority and strength, drawing attention and respect without trying, as she was doing now.

Kili’s eyes followed Thorin when she walked around the market, inspecting goods and nodding to people absently as an old dwarf spoke endlessly beside her. She looked a little paler than usual, her brows drawn into a deeper frown, her eyes slightly glazed from tiredness. Kili regretted not insisting to accompany her last night. She had wanted to be alone, but it seemed that she didn’t use the solitude to take care of herself properly.

Thorin found Kili’s gaze and nodded wordlessly, not returning Kili’s smile. Well, no matter. Kili approached one of the merchants in the market. There were food and beverage ingredients of any kind in this stall, but Kili came for only one thing.

 “You choose well. It’s one of our best products,” The merchant complimented when Kili picked a small jar containing brown powder, inspecting it closely.

Kili nodded absently, smelling the rich scent of the powder . “How much is it?” He didn’t blink when the merchant mentioned a price that had several dwarfs pausing and staring to his direction. It was a rare exotic item, brought from far away region that only few had travelled to. Kili had tried it before and but it wasn’t enough for his taste. It was too expensive for him to purchase daily, even for a prince such as he, but price didn’t matter to Kili this time. “I’ll take it,” Kili decided. “Can you wrap a ribbon around it?” It was a gift after all. It should be presented as such.

“Of course. What color?”

Kili thought of it for a moment. “Gold.”

The merchant smiled as he prepared the glass jar. “Is it for someone special?” He teased just as Thorin walked past, still occupied by the chatty old dwarf. Kili could hear him talk about commerce and economy of Ered Luin and felt pity for his exhausted king.

He nodded, more determined than before to give Thorn an opportunity to enjoy herself. “The most beautiful maiden in Ered Luin,” Kili said with a grin. Thorin didn’t seem to hear him, as he wasn’t in the receiving end of a glare or a punch, but Kili didn’t mind. He would tell her that personally later in the evening.

* * *

Kili poked the flame in the fireplace nervously. Once in a while he touched a metal teapot on a tray on a nearby table to check the temperature of the water inside it. He had brought it to Thorin’s room steaming hot an hour earlier but it had cooled down as he waited for her return. Kili could call one of the maids to bring hot water, but he wanted this evening to be only between him and Thorin with no interruption, no matter how helpful that might be.

Kili was considering sneaking a kettle in regardless of how unacceptable it was to do something as basic as heating water in a king’s room when he heard the door outside the room opened. He carefully stepped into the shadow. Thorin didn’t usually like to have her attendants fussing over her longer than necessary but Kili wouldn’t take any risk of being seen. While he personally didn’t care if the whole of Middle earth knew that he was inside his aunt’s private chamber (most of the time doing more than just chatting with her, although not tonight), Thorin was strongly against the idea, and the last thing Kili wanted now was to be the cause of yet another annoyance for her.

At long last the door outside slammed shut. Still, Kili stayed in his post in the shadow, waiting. He held his breath when the door to Thorin’s room opened soundlessly and was instantly relieved when Thorin stomped inside alone.

“Thorin,” Kili greeted.

Thorin spun to his direction, her hand instantly at the sword at her hip. Despite having left his weapons in his room, Kili felt quite secure, although he wouldn’t get too close to her just yet. Obviously she was in a foul mood and from experience it was best not to cross her in this situation unless he wanted to hear cruel words about his many flaws. Thorin narrowed her eyes when she was that it was merely Kili and dropped her hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Kili replied, stepping out of the shadow.

Thorin let out a snort and started to remove her weapon and the heavy coat she was wearing. She glared when Kili came forward to help her, putting a stop to his tracks.

“Have you been outside?” Kili asked as he longingly watched Thorin reveal her alluring figure in her simple yet beautiful dress. She only wore her coat when she met ambassadors from different regions, attended formal events or left her Hall to inspect her town. While Kili loved seeing her in dresses to contrast her non-feminine personality, seeing her in the majestic coat made his heart swell with reverence and admiration. It reminded him of who she was, his superior, his King. “I could have accompanied you.”

“I wasn’t in the town to play, Kili,” Thorin growled. “I have work to do. Not all of us have the luxury of free time and lack of duty.” Thorin glared at Kili who lowered his eyes in submission. This prevented her from saying more hurtful words, but her mood hadn’t improved. She turned away from Kili with a huff. “It’s getting late,” She said gruffly.

“I want to stay here for a moment,” Kili said, daring a look at her.

Thorin scowled at Kili. “Isn’t there someone waiting for you?”

“There is?” Kili asked in confusion.

Once again, Thorin glared at him. She then turned her back to him, undid one of her braids and threw the bead to a table carelessly. Kili winced when he realized it’s a bead he had given her the night he was first allowed to enter her life as more than a sister-son.

“The most beautiful maiden in Ered Luin,” Thorin spat out. “If you leave now I won’t behead you.”

Realizing the misunderstanding, Kili rushed toward her. He touched her arm gently, not daring to be any closer just yet despite his longing to gather her in his arms. “ _I am_ in the presence of the most beautiful maiden in Ered Luin.”

Thorin looked at him in shock and disbelieve. Kili gave her a hopeful look which had proven to work many times in the past. He hoped it didn’t fail him this time.

“Don’t be stupid,” Thorin said, turning her face away from Kili, but there was no venom in her voice.

Kili smiled and led her to a chair. “I have a gift for you.” He brought the tray to a table next to her chair as fast as he dared, not used to serving anyone this way. He might be inferior to Thorin, but he only served her in the battlefield and in bed, This was completely new to him. Still, he managed to do it without making mistakes. The water was still warm enough when he used it to make a cup of thick beverage which he handed to Thorin with a smile. He watched anxiously as the king took a sip of the drink.

Thorin frowned, looking a little confused. Apparently she had never tried it before. Kili felt rather proud for introducing her to it. “It’s not alcoholic,” She commented. “What is this?”

Kili laughed at her response. “It’s called chocolate. It’s quite popular lately and supposedly has health benefits.”

“Such as?” Thorin asked before taking another sip of the exotic drink.

“It helps with digestion, helps the body to relax, boosts mood, and helps with thinking, among other things,” Kili said. He grinned when Thorin finished her drink and handed the cup back to him. “Would you like more?”

“Only if you drink with me.”

They sat side by side as they enjoyed the drink. As much as Kili loved to hear Thorin speak, he knew making her talk now would inevitably end with reminding her of her responsibilities and duties. There’s time for that later (there’s always time for that, Kili thought ruefully) but now he wanted her to forget her troubles. Kili spoke instead of the strange distant land where the plant that later produces the dark powder grew. He told her the difficulties people went through to get it, hence the high price.

“All in the name of a drink,” Thorin mused, shaking her head.

Kili laughed. “If you put it like that, it is quite stupid.”

“But well worth it,” Thorin said quietly, sipping the dark liquid.

Pride bloomed in Kili’s chest and it was all he could do to not overstep the boundary and kiss or embrace her. He kept his hands to himself until Thorin announced that she felt quite full and wanted to sleep. This time, Kili’s offer to help her with her clothes was accepted. He helped her take off her dress and then put on a light nightgown. Naturally, his interest was stirred at the sight of her body but he controlled himself.

“Where are you going?” Thorin asked as she settled under the cover and, unlike usual, Kili didn’t immediately follow suit.

“I’m going to clean up,” Kili said, gesturing to the tray of teapot and cups.

“That can wait,” Thorin said with a frown, putting her hand on the empty side of her bed.

Kili didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly stripped down to just his trousers and lay beside her. He smiled when she turned her back toward him and pulled her close so they were pressed tightly together, his front to her back.

“Wake up early before the maids come and take them away,” Thorin ordered drowsily. “And I have things to do tomorrow. I need my rest.”

“Yes, My King,” Kili replied, smiling widely.

Perhaps it’s one of the chocolate’s property, or maybe it’s only the effect of exhaustion, but Thorin fell asleep almost immediately. Kili watched her for a long moment, admiring the relaxed expression on her face. He leaned forward to land a soft kiss on her cheek and, careful not to rouse her, whispered, “The most beautiful maiden in Ered Luin.” He then closed his eyes and welcomed dreams, his love safe and close in his arms.


End file.
